


Zelda x Fem!Reader (LEMON)

by Hyrule_Historia



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:04:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8464705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyrule_Historia/pseuds/Hyrule_Historia
Summary: I'm not sure.





	

 

          _It was happening again._ The same exciting feeling rushing through your body as Zelda moaned your name. The noises she was making sounded like heaven, making your soak your panties as well as hers. "(Y-y/n)..." She stuttered out, her blue eyes staring deeply into yours. You could see the need in her eyes as she admired your body, her hands rubbing your thighs and making their way into your panties. You had been so busy messing around and pleasuring Zeldas boobs that you failed to notice Zelda sneakily taking dominance. She grabbed your lacey underwear by the waistband and pulled them down to your ankles, her hands quickly getting to work. "Z-Zelda!" You gasped, the sudden pleasure catching your breath. A look of pure ecstasy was evident on your face as she rubbed your clit, a smirk on her face. You tried your hardest to resist being vulnerable,  _but it just felt too good._  
  
     You couldn't help but moan her name as she slid one finger inside you, the sensual feeling overwhelemed you, making you grip Zeldas wrist and pushed her out of you. "Two can play it that game." You seductively spoke with a smirk, leaning your face down inbetween her breasts. You left a trail of hot and messy kisses down her stomache and down to her thighs, the only thing seperating you and her vagina was the extremely thin fabric she had on. Zeldas eyes widened, her breathing quickening. You bit onto her panties and pulled them down with your mouth, revealing how wet Zelda was for you. You sent a naughty wink towards Zelda as you placed her legs onto your shoulders, Zelda waiting in anticipation. You breathed hot air on her crotch, an ecstatic moan releasing her mouth. You could feel Zelda intertwine her fingers in you (h/c) locks, resisting the urge to shove your face further inbetween her legs. "P-please (Y/n)!" She begged, letting go all of her royal persona.   
  
  
      With one last glance at Zeldas lustful expression, you teasingly licked at her vagina, blissful moans emitting from her lips. Within a few seconds, you were going full-blast on her. Light teasing turned into passionate licking, leaving nothing between her thighs uncharted. Moans and grunts were flying out left and right, sounding like music to your ears. Who knew you could make someone feel so good?  
  
       The instant Zelda released into your mouth, was the same moment she had her orgasm. You watched her in pride as you licked up what was remaining, a smug look on your face. Both you and Zelda breathed heavily, your eyes staring at the way her breasts gracefully moving up and down in sync with her panting. It seemed to be the perfect time to get next to her and comfort her as a lover,  _but you were far from done._  
  
  
       You awaited for her to come down, which took a bit of time,  _which made you feel better._ Zeldas sharp eyes stared deep into yours, ideas surging through her mind. Without a thought, she switched positions with you,  _now it was her time to be on top._ She proceeded to gently lick your neck, chills being sent down your spine. Zelda licked up your neck and onto your ear, gently nibbling on your lobe. "Relax, (Y/n). Now's my time to be good to you." She cooed, leaving a soft kiss on your ear. She left a trail of sweet kisses down your neck and onto your breast, her mouth wrapping around your nipple. Your breath quickened, blood rushing to your face. It quickly became heated as she sucked on your breast and rubbed her hands along your legs. She gently bit on your nipple and flicked it with her tongue, loud and sharp moans uncontrollably emitting from your mouth. Zelda was satisfied with the work she did on your breast, but now it was time for your neck to have the same purple mark.   
  
      While she went to work on your neck, her hands did the same motion as before. Your gasped as she quickly stuck multiple fingers inside you, endless moans echoing through the room as more of Zeldas fingers entered you. You begged for more, whimpering every time she took one out. You craved for more pleasure, your hands instinctively wrapping itself in Zeldas long, dirty blonde hair. You tried your hardest not to cum on Zeldas hand, wanting the amazing feeling to last, but dissapointingly, your body rebelled against going any longer and released. Zelda smirked as she raised her hand to her thin lips and licked your liquids off her fingers, making it appear that she was eating sweet candy. She crawled up on top of you, her blue eyes filled with satisfaction. "Also, (Y/n), this is p/ gay"


End file.
